Christmas with Mistletoe!
by Mystic-pip
Summary: Amira is Hilary's friend that comes to visit from Canada, just in time for the holidays. What happens when she catches a certain bladebreaker's eye? (won't tell who! mwahahahah) updated! Chapter 9!COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I'm back with another story. This is my first beyblade fic, so go easy on me! Enjoy!

Summary: Amira is a friend of Hilary's who comes to visit from Canada. She comes just in time for the holidays, and there is bound to be a lot of mistletoe. Also, she seems to catch the eye of a certain bladebreaker (won't tell who! Hahaha)

Meet the Bladebreakers!

"Yum, this stuff is really good." A young girl exclaimed, sipping her hot chocolate. She and her friend Hilary had been walking through the neighbourhood, admiring all the Christmas lights.

"I know Amira. I love this time of year." Hilary pointed to all the carolers strolling along the street. "I can't wait until you meet my friends."

"Oh? Well I can't wait either." Amira exclaimed, pushing her auburn locks behind her ears. "From what you have told me in your letters, they sound like a very interesting bunch." She smirked as she said this, watching Hilary go a slight shade of pink. Amira had found out a while ago that her friend had the tiniest crush on this "Tyson". Hilary always told her that they always fight, but you know what they say: opposites attract. She had also been told about Rei, a Chinese boy who had the features of a cat. Next was Max, the hyper, jolly American. Kenny, from what she heard, was very intelligent and knew his stuff about beyblading. Tyson, of course, was the pig, but she would have to learn to like him. Lat was Kai, the cold-hearted arrogant leader of the team. Amira wanted to make sure that she avoided him as much as she could.

Now Amira was not what people would call normal. She was Hilary's pen pal who she wrote to frequently, and had met quite a few times in the past. Amira, known by most, was known for her appearance. She was average height for her age (I'm making her 16 in this) and she had auburn hair that fell a bit past her shoulders. She also had these sparkling hazel eyes that turned green every once in a while. She lives in Canada and is way too used to the cold weather.

"Oh my god Amira! I'm so excited to be spending Christmas with you! This is going to be so much fun!" Hilary exclaimed, embracing her friend in a warm hug. Startled, Amira hugged her friend back. "Well, we are almost there." She pointed out a small dojo that stood at the end of the snow-covered street. Amira noticed that a few boys around her age or a bit older were all outside, having a snowball fight.

One boy was trying to run for cover, but got ambushed by two others boys, once with raven hair and one with two-toned slated hair. Just then, she heard Hilary scream because she just got in the face with a snowball!

"TYSOOOOOOOON!!" She screeched, making her way to the dojo where the boys were hiding out. Amira wanted to avoid contact with the boys at this point in time. She knew that Hilary wouldn't be pleased with them if her good friend got hit in the face too. Sge didn't mind a good snowball fight, she might as well join in. Amira was about to make a snowball, when another one cam in contact with her face!

"H'ok! Who threw that?!" She yelled, making the boys cower in fear, except for the slate haired boy, who just stared back at her. Just then, the raven haired boy got up and raised his hand. He was cowering a bit, because it didn't want a Hilary-like outburst from this new girl. "So it was you then? Well, get ready for the pummeling of a lifetime!" With that, she grabbed a snowball and aimed it at the boy, with one shot, it hit him right between the eyes. After that, all hell broke loose and it was a very exciting snowball fight. Afterwards, while everyone was panting like crazy, Hilary came up to her friend, pulled her to her feet, and dragged her over to the boys.

"Guys, this is Amira, my friend visiting from Canada. Amira, these are the Bladebreakers: Tyson, Max, Rei and Kai." She said, pointing out each of them.

"Hey Amira. How's it going?" Rei said cheerfully, holding out his hand to shake. All of the others waved to her in agreement, but Kai just stood there and stared, like his eyes were transfixed on something. But Amira came to expect this, from what she was told from Hilary.

"Hey guys! It's great to meet you all, but can we go inside? It's freezing out here!" Amira exclaimed, pointing to the door. All of the boys nodded and lead her into the dojo.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Max asked cheerfully, handing her a hot cocoa.

"Oh, it's great. Thanks a lot." She thanked him, and started to sip the mug.

"Well then, do you blade?" Tyson asked, getting rather excited about the idea.

"Well, not really. But everybody in the town where I live, they all do. It's like their obsession." Amira smirked, sipping some more hot cocoa.

"Well, it is getting very popular these days." Ray pointed out. "It's a passion of ours actually."

"Will you show me then? I would love to see some really competitive bladers at their best ya know."

"Sure, we will show you soon enough."

"Thanks." Amira started to look around the room. She noticed all the wonderful Christmas decorations. It looked so festive. All of the boys were chatting away about beyblades. Amira noticed that Kai was leaning against a wall, not wanting to join in on the conversation. She decided to go over to him, and try to make small talk. She got up from her seat and went over.

"Uh..hi Kai." She stuttered.

"Hn." Was all she could really get out of him at the moment.

Amira gave up and took her spot on the floor again. She started to chat up with Max, and didn't notice that Rei had gone up to talk to Kai.

"So Kai, what do you think?"

"...."

"About Amira, I mean."

"...." Once again, his eyes were transfixed on the girl with the auburn hair.

"Kai?"

"Uh? Oh, she'alright, I guess."

"Well suit yourself." With that, the Chinese boy left the cold Russian to stand alone as he went to go re-join the group. Soon after, Kai was lost in deep thought once again.

'There's something about that girl..'

Hope you guys liked the first chapter! If you review! I will be sure to update as soon as I can! Thankies! Cheers and thanks a lot! R &R!


	2. Pancakes!

Thanks to Kais Devil, Kausi, Insane Sarcasm and pishcules for reviewing! You guys really made my day, considering I have a cold. Anyway, on to the story!

P.s. I think that Amira and Hilary will be staying at the dojo for the time being.

PANCAKES!!

The slightest ray of sunlight through the window caused Amira to wake up. She looked around at all the people that were still snoozing. Tyson was snowing away, Hilary, Max, Kenny were all snuggled up in their sleeping bags, but Rei and Kai were nowhere to be found. Amira decided to get up and walk around, hoping to find the two boys.

As she started to walk down the hallway, she accidentally ran into Tyson's grandpa. Amira had never met him before, so she didn't know what to expect from this man.

"Yo! Watch where you're going ma man! You coulda made us both fall flat on the floor man! That's uncool." He grunted, starting to pick up the things that he had dropped. "Hey, you're new around here aren't you?"

"Yeah, my name is Amira. I'm Hilary's friend that is visiting from Canada."

"Canada eh?"

"Yeah. Do you by any chance know where Rei and Kai are?" Amira asked, helping to pick up the old man's things.

"Rei and Kai? Last time I saw them they were heading out to the garden out back. I suspect that ma homies are still there." He grunted, pointing to the door that leads to the garden.

"Thanks so much." She thanked him and then sneaked out the door.

It was a very beautiful garden she had to admit. Even though nothing was growing, it had a mystical feel to it. All the snow was glistening and it truly felt like Christmas. Then she noticed two boys huddled closely around a dish of some sort. Then, one of the boys called out an attack and then the other boy's beyblade was shot out of the dish.

"Aw Kai. How about another round?" the raven-haired boy questioned the Russian.

"Hn." Kai jerked his head in Amira's direction, as if to say now. Rei noticed Amira and a wide grin spread across his face. He quickly picked up his beyblade and ran over to the girl.

"Hey Amira." Rei said, gleefully.

"Hey. Were you beyblading just now?"

"Yup."

"Looked pretty exciting to me."

"Oh it is. Want me and Kai to show you?"

"No, its ok. I don't think Kai's in the mood anymore anyway." Amira slumped her shoulders, looking at Kai. He had picked up his blade and was leaning against the wall, doing his famous pose. Rei noticed the gesture and just shrugged. "It's time for breakfast anyway right? Come on, let's go." She pointed to Kai and waved for him to come over. Then she made her way back to the dojo, with both bladers right behind her.

"Yes! Pancakes!" Tyson, screamed just as everybody was settled down at the table.

"Yum." Max agreed, licking his lips that he was about to eat a horse. Hilary was politely sipping her orange juice, while everyone else waiting patiently for the pancakes to make their appearance.

"Tyson! That's all you can think about, isn't it? Food!" Hilary screeched, causing everyone to jump back in surprise.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry. I'm a growing boy!"

"More like a growing rhino." Amira muttered, so only a few could hear. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kai smirk at her comment. Maybe Kai wasn't so bad after all. Maybe they would be able to get along.

Meanwhile, Hilary was fuming and Tyson started to whine because the pancakes didn't come yet. Max stared, wide-eyed, and Ray just sweat dropped.

Amira sipped her juice quietly and looked around the room. Her eyes wandered until they landed on Kai. He was in his usual position: eyes closed and arms crossed. She couldn't help but admit that his appearance was very impressive

'Damn he's fine. Wait, did I just think that? I don't like Kai. I can't like Kai. Hilary told me to stay away from him, and that's what I should do. I can't go against her wishes. But, he looks so gorgeous. That's hair, his eyes, those muscled arms..'

"Amira?" Rei asked, waking her up from her trans.

"What?"

"You're drooling." She could tell that Kai was smirking, so she couldn't help but blush at this comment. She quickly grabbed her napkin and wiped away the drool.

"Pancakes are here!"

I hope you guys liked that chapter. I will make the other ones longer, promise. Please review and you shall get cookies! hahahahaha


	3. What? You like her?

Thanks for all of those that reviewed! You made me feel so loved! Thank you!

Kikile- I'm glad that u like the story

Ms. SoUrPuSs- I'm glad that this story makes you laugh

Midnightmare- Glad you like it!

Unspeakable Child- Really glad you like my story! It's much appreciated!

Blackdranzergurl-I'm glad that you like it

Pishcules- apparently she can't make it anymore obvious hahahaha

Andy-c.o – Glad that you like it. I was just going through some writer's block, but now I'm back on track! On with the story!

What??? You like her??? (It's not what you think)

'It's been such a long day' Amira thought, as the group of teens was heading back to the snow-covered dojo. They had just come from a hard training. Most of the boys were very red in the face, and panting heavily. Amira and Hilary couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the boys.

Tyson and Max were treading at the back of the group, then being the ones panting heavily. Ray, not minding all of Kai's training, was walking briskly alongside Amira, catching her eye a couple of times. Kai was walking alongside Kenny, not making a sound. Over the past few days, the young Canadian noticed that she was staring at the Russian quite a bit. She wasn't drooling, just staring.

Amira was noticing the same kind of behaviour from Hilary. She couldn't stop staring at Tyson from time to time. Most nights Hilary would obsess that over Tyson, but Amira never brought up the fact that she had the biggest crush on Kai. Someone's voice finally brought her to her senses.

"Amira? You want to go grab some hot cocoa or something?" Hilary asked, with a gigantic grin on her face. She new that Hilary just wanted a chance to blab about Tyson some more.

"Sure, no problem." She shrugged, turning around only to see the boys shivering immensely. She shrugged and followed her friends to the nearest coffee shop.

"Amira? I have to tell you something." Hilary shrugged and pointed to a table. She wanted to talk alone. Her Canadian friend nodded in agreement and sat down quickly.

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how I'm always complaining about Tyson?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you know that I like him right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I think I'm going to tell him, tonight."

"Really?" Amira jumped up and threw her arms in excitement. She was always such a hopeless romantic, so this news made her go all bubbly. "Wow, I'm so happy for you Hilary!"

"Uh, thanks?" Hilary shrugged, taking a sip of her cocoa, hopefully taking away from of the red from her cheeks. "Oh, I have to tell you something."

"Um, ok, shoot."

"I've noticed these past few days, that you have made quite an impression on my friends. I think that one of them is taking a liking to you. I mean he REALLY likes you."

Many thoughts started to cloud Amira's mind. 'Who could have this big crush on me? Oh, could it be Kai? Oh please let it be Kai!' She screamed in her thoughts. Amira quickly collected herself and waited for her friends' news. "Who is it then? Spill the beans!"

Hilary was stuttering like a fool, making her friend very impatient.

"It's...it's Rei"

"What?" Amira was stunned. She would never think that Rei had feelings for her. She was very flattered, but kind of disappointed. She actually wanted Kai to be the one. But then again, they didn't really know each other and hadn't spent enough time together.

"Amira? Are you alright honey?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry."

"You just look shocked, that's all." Hilary comforted her friend, but putting her mitten hands on the ones of her friend. They both sighed, sat back and started to drink their hot beverages.

"Hey guys? Can we start to head home? Max is bouncing off the walls again." Kenny came over and asked innocently. He was clutching Dizzi like she was going to combust in a minute. Both girls nodded and headed out the door.

The trip home didn't seem very comfortable. Tyson and Max were as hyper as ever, and Kenny, along with Kai were walking silently beside the group. Rei was unusually close to Amira, making the tension rise like crazy. Now, whenever he was close, she would feel really awkward. He was trying to hit on her, but she would just block all the signs.

'This is going to be a long Christmas.' she sighed in disappointment as they reached the steps of the dojo.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" Tyson screeched, making everyone jump back in surprise.

"What is it now?" Kai asked in a droning and disinterested tone. Amira giggled at his comment, but quickly turned away.

"How about we play truth or dare?" the navy-haired boy asked in excitement. Most of the boys groaned, but Kai had a slight smirk on his face. Hilary was excited about the idea. She knew that it would be the most perfect, most innocent chance to get a smooch from Tyson.

"Ohh. I want to play!" She screeched. "And kisses are included as dares. Amira looked around to see Rei blushing with embarrassment as she said this, and the smirk on Kai's face grew bigger with very comment. As everyone was making their way up the stairs, Amira noticed something on the steps. She picked it up and saw that it was a piece of mistletoe.

'Hmmm. This is my chance. Maybe this isn't such a bad Christmas after all.'

Hope you guys liked that chapter. I know I did. Thanks for all those who reviewed and please review again!


	4. Eggnog anyone?

Oh my god u guys are the best! I feel so loved with all of these reviews. Cookies for everyone! Yay!

Where did we leave off? Oh yes, all the teens were about o play a simple game of truth or dare. Some dares might not be what everyone expects. Anyway, on with the story! Maestro!

Kai: Maestro?

Me: you know what I mean...

Kai: whatever goes to sit in a corner

Me: Hey, I didn't do anything, come back. Onto the story people!

---Truth or Dare is the greatest!---

All of the teens were now seated on the wooden floor of the dojo, in a circle. Hilary was anxious to start the game of Truth or Dare, but everyone around her looked extremely nervous or wanted to get the heck out of there.

"OK, who wants to go first?" the brunette squeaked in excitement, making everybody sweat drop. "Ok, if no one wants to go first, then I will." Everybody shuffled nervously. They knew that Hilary would make one of them do something really stupid. Amira looked around as all the boys quickly looked away in embarrassment. "Ok, Amira, truth or dare?"

"Uh."

"Just pick one."

"Ok, dare."

"Good, good." Hilary pondered for a bit, then looked around at the guys. Ray, Kai, Tyson and Max seemed to be pretty calm, but Kenny was sweating like a pig. Amira let out a soft giggle, then turned her attention back to her friend. "I dare you to go into the hall with Rei, and smooch him."

"What?" Amira questioned. She looked over at Rei, who looked like all his dreams had finally come true. She didn't want to be a party pooper, so she decided to go through with it. She stood up, grabbed the hand of her Chinese friend, and led him out the door.

---In the hallway---

Once they got into the hallway, there was a lot of awkward silence between the two friends. Amira knew that Rei liked her now, but she didn't want to push it like this. What about Kai? She didn't want to be with Rei right now, she had to sort out her feelings first.

"Ready?" Rei asked, trying to sound comforting, because his friend was starting to look really nervous. She nodded quickly, but want to get something off her chest.

"Rei? This will be my first kiss so-" her sentence was cut short by a pair of lips on hers. They were warm and very inviting. Rei coaxed her mouth, wanting entrance. Amira was so surprised by this action that she jumped back in surprise. "W-What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, duh. What did you think? It was the dare after all right?"

"I'm sorry Rei. I know it's a dare, but it doesn't feel right. I don't think I should be doing this. I'm sorry." And with that, she grabbed her coat and headed back into the living room where all her friends were seated.

"Amira? Are you ok? You look a little flushed." Hilary asked, a concerned look on her face. Amira looked around at all her friends. Her green eyes finally locked with sparkling crimson ones. She saw that they were full of worry, for her. She looked upon the face of Kai, which held no expression, but his eyes told the whole story.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some fresh air, that's all." Amira said, looking over at the door. As she was walking out, she noticed that Rei had come in from the hallway with some eggnog and glasses. She quickly cleared her head and headed out the door.

'How could I let Rei kiss me like that? He's a great friend, but this is going way too far.' She thought as she sat on the icy steps outside. She was so overwhelmed by the events of the dare and now didn't know what to do. She knew she had to tell the Chinese boy that she didn't have feelings for him, and that she had a crush on Kai. Amira was too nice for that, so she didn't know what to do. Amira's thoughts quickly came to a halt when she heard the door close quietly and footsteps approaching her.

'Please don't let it be Rei.'

"Amira?" She quickly jerked her head up, to see that it was Kai standing beside her. He looked so worried, yet so comforting. She didn't respond to his question, and just hung her head back down again. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

'Why is he being so sympathetic? I don't even know him that well. I thought he was supposed to be the cold, heartless leader of the group? Why the sudden change?' Amira thought to herself, resting her head in her hands. "Don't worry Kai. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me." He whispered, lifting her head, so they could have eye contact. "Did he hurt you?"

"Rei? Oh no, he didn't hurt me." She mumbled, staring up at the moon, which was full tonight. She looked over at Kai. He seemed to be lost in thought too. He looked so innocent when he was lost in thought. Amira started to stare at him, _again._ It had become a habit for a while now, but she couldn't help it.

"Amira?" This shook her out of her trans, then making her stare back at the Russian. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong?" Amira thought on this for a while, then decided to respond.

"I-It's just, that kiss. The whole dare. That was supposed to be my-my first kiss. It didn't feel right." She sighed, drooping her head again. She looked over, and saw that Kai wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, or so she thought. Her anger and temper was starting to rise. She had just spilled out something really important to a guy she didn't even know. She was really beginning to feel stupid. "You know what? I don't even know why I am telling you all this. I barely know you. You seem to care at times, and u don't pay the slightest bit of attention. I'm sick of boys!" Amira broke down. She placed her face in her palms and sobbed. She wanted to cry until all of her problems were solved, but she knew that wouldn't be the case.

Just then, she noticed that her hand was taken and she was being lifted to her feet. Blinded by her tears, she couldn't tell what was going on. Next, she noticed that two muscled arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. Amira didn't care that she just yelled at Kai, she just wanted this shoulder to cry on. She grabbed his famous white scarf and bawled her eyes out.

Kai didn't seem to mind the gesture at all. He just couldn't stand to see this girl in pain. Every since she came, she has had to put up with everyone, and has always remained cheery. Kai wanted her to stay that way, so he comforted her for as long as he could.

The hug seemed to last forever, but neither of them cared. They wanted to stay like this forever. They didn't know each other very well, but they both knew they could trust each other. Amira didn't want this moment to end. Even though she had stopped crying a while ago, she felt so right in his arms right now. She had a feeling that Kai liked her, so that made her glow on the inside. Finally, they had to pull apart.

"Thanks Kai. That really helped."

"Don't mention it." The Russian hugged her one last time, and handed her his scarf. "Hold on to it for me ok? You might need it this holiday." He smirked as he handed it over.

Amira just stood there, shocked. Kai had just given her something that he treasured. She was so greatful for this. She thanked him as he turned to go. He gave a quick smirk and waved.

"Come inside soon. I want to see if someone will spike the eggnog and we will have a bunch of drunk bladers on our hands."

Amira couldn't help but laugh out loud at this comment. She nodded quickly and ran after him, back into the dojo.

'Now where did I put that mistletoe?'

Kai's heart has been softened! I can't help to put fluff. I'm such a hopeless romantic, so sue me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Review!


	5. Cold and Blistering night

Thank you so much guys! Thanks for letting me know that I have a knack for this. I just read too many fan fictions and decided to try it, and you people love it! Thank you!

Omg I'm so sorry, but I noticed that I haven't put in a disclaimer yet, oops. Well, here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters, just Amira. I'm done now. Onto the story!

---A cold blistery night---

"Hey guys, wazzzzzzaaappp?" Kenny screamed into Kai's ear as him and Amira had re-entered the dojo. Amira saw the worried look on all her friends' faces, and laughed out loud, really hard. One thing she didn't notice was that Kai was doing his famous death glare.

"You-you actually spiked the eggnog?" he questioned, the glare still upon his face. All of the teens quickly pointed to Tyson. He just smirked and started to laugh nervously.

"Well-uh- I was just doing it for fun." He stuttered, getting to his feet to face the leader of the team.

"I see. Do you see what condition he is in?" Kai pointed to Kenny, who was now stumbling around aimlessly and stumbling over random pieces of furniture. "I think you better help him get some rest."

"What? Are you serious? Aww Kai." Tyson blubbered as he made his way over to his buddy, giving him an arm to lean on. As they made their way to the bedroom, Kenny began to make a gagging noise, like a cat, which was struggling to throw up a hairball.

Then it came.

At this point, Tyson was covered in puke. He looked down at his shirt, and he looked like he was about to gag too.

"Man, that gross! How am I every going to get this out?" He quickly picked up Kenny, dropped him off in the bedroom and made his way for the kitchen. All of the teens burst out laughing. Kai just smirked like he always did, with great amusement this time. Hilary suggested that they get a better beverage. She rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit punch.

-------------------------------------------

"Well I'm back. Did I miss anything?" Tyson burst into the room, making everyone jump. He now had a clean shirt, but his pants seemed a bit wet from the kitchen tap. All of the teens sniggered a bit, which made him blush like crazy.

"Actually Tyson, we were thinking of calling it a night." Max said cheerfully, looking around at all of his friends.

"Really? But it was just getting started. Aw man." Tyson groaned, seating himself on the floor and started to pout.

"Don't worry Tyson. There is always tomorrow you know." Amira reassured him with a smile. Tyson looked up and a smile spread across him face. There was something special effect Amira's smile had on everyone. In short, it could brighten the gloomiest of moods.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Come on guys, let's go." Tyson jumped up and pulled Max and pointed to the door, motioning for everyone to make their way to the bedroom. As everyone was getting up, Amira didn't follow the others. She walked over and sat down on a chair by the window. She soon wandered off in her thoughts until something shook her out of it.

"You coming?" Hilary asked her, making her turn slightly. Ray was standing beside her, with a huge grin on his face. That made Amira's stomach twist, and she didn't like that. She noticed that Kai was leaning against the door, staring straight at her, which made her feel a lot better.

"Um, I'm going to stay up just a bit longer. Don't worry about me." Hilary and Ray both shrugged, and disappeared into the sleeping quarters. Amira looked back, and noticed that Kai was gone as well. She sighed hopelessly and took her focus back to the window.

'I wish Kai would like me. Sometimes I feel that he only likes my as a friend.'

She soon fell into a trans and didn't notice that someone else had come into the room. She just sat there. The next thing she knew was a flash of blue that passed her and a young boy who she recognized was sitting beside her. She finally shook out of it and decided to talk.

"Hey Tyson." She droned.

"Hey Amira. I-um I wanted to ask you something." He was stuttering like crazy. Amira wanted to laugh, but she saw that he was serious, so she decided against it. She decided to be reassuring and wanted to know what the problem was.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No it's not that."

"Family problems?"

"No."

"Troubles with the team?"

"No."

"Well, can you give me a hint? It's not helping that I keep guessing like this." She was starting to grow impatient. She wished he would just spill it already.

"It's-it's about Hil-Hilary." He stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Hilary? Its not a bad thing I hope?" She questioned, putting Tyson on the spot once again.

"It's-it-it's just that.."

"Spill it already!"

"I like her ok? That's all." Amira was shocked at this. As Tyson was getting up to leave, she grabbed his sleeve and shoved him back down on the chair. He was as red as a cherry from embarrassment.

"Don't' worry about it Tyson. I have a feeling that Hilary might have feelings for you too." She winked. Tyson face started to glow. He got up, thanked her and rushed to get some sleep.

'Looks like he will have good dreams tonight.' Amira thoughts. She turned her chair and stared out the window. Snow had started to fall lightly and it made this town look like a Window Wonderland. She sighed as she sat back and looked at the landscape. Just then, she heard the door close a few feet behind. She turned to see Kai leaning against the doorframe. His eyes weren't cold and selfish, but full of kindness and a good heart.

"Kai?" She stood up and made her way over to him. During this time, Kai made no motions and didn't move a muscle. Finally he spoke up.

"Amira, can I tell you something?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah sure. Take a seat." She offered as they made their way to the window again. For a moment, they both sat in complete silence. When the time was right, the Russian finally spoke up.

"Amira, I don't really know how to say this."

"Well you don't have to worry with me. I'm a very good listener." She beamed, but stopped when she noticed that Kai was serious. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"Its just that-ever since you came, you've changed many people, including me. With you around, I've seen a new light and a new perspective, and I don't usually say that about most people. But there is something really special about you."

"Well don't worry Kai I.." Before she could finish her sentence, Kai had lightly placed his lips on hers. Amira had waited so long for this moment, so she gladly accepted. They started to explore each other's mouths and were enjoying every minute of it.

After a minute, they both gasped for air and went back in for another passionate kiss.

Awww. I think this is my favourite chapter up to date. What do you guys think? I will be making slight references to Tyson/Hilary, but it's mostly over with in this chapter. Most of the story will revolve around Amira and Kai. Please review everyone!


	6. Time for the holidays!

Thanks to all that reviewed that chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block for a while, then school interfered a lot, but now I'm back with more ideas!!! Oooo I have a question. I know how to end this story, and it's not pretty. Um, do you guys want a sequel then, for them to have a happy ending? I already have some ideas.

Oh, a certain reviewer asked what kind of clothes these people are wearing. With the Beybladers and co., they are wearing what they wore in G-Revolution, except for Rei, who is wearing his clothes from Vforce, because I like that one the best heehee. As for Amira, she usually wears flared jeans, with the t-shirt (occasional sweatshirt) and running shoes. If she changes to anything different, then I will be sure to say so in the upcoming chapters ok? On to the story! Please review when you're done!! Peace out!

-Time for the holidays!! -

"Come on guys! It's time to decorate!" Hilary exclaimed, trying to hang some wreaths in the hallway. All the boys groaned, but Amira nodded happily and grabbed a chair to help her friend. Seeing this, Rei quickly started to help out, much to Amira's disappointment. She groaned under her breath and continued hanging stuff onto the walls.

Finally, Hilary had persuaded the rest of the guys to start decorating the tree. Christmas was only a few days away, and everyone wanted it to be absolutely perfect. The boys groaned as they started to get ornaments out of their designated boxes.

Amira sighed, looking at the scene in front of her. Everybody was jollier than they had been. It must have been the effect of Christmas.

Tyson and Hilary had finally admitted their feelings for each other, after long counseling from Amira. They were now a happy couple and very much in love. Amira loved to see them like that. All those old romance movies had finally paid off and her friends were happy.

Even though she and Kai were secretly together now, Rei was still being persistent (sorry Rei fans, but I don't think you'll like what's going to happen. He's going to have a happy ending though, don't worry). He still tried to flirt with Amira, but without any success on his part. Every time he tried, he could never get her full attention. She was always doing something else or off in la-la land, dreaming about you know who. Amira was quite surprised that Rei had not given up on her. She thought that he would've thrown the towel in a while ago.

Even thought nobody else knew, Amira and Kai knew their feelings for each other. After that night after truth or dare, they always shot grins and smiles at each other whenever possible. They didn't think they were ready to announce to the world that they were together just yet. Mind you, it wasn't that obvious either, not like Rei's attempts.

Amira quickly got off of the chair that she was standing on, and rushed into the kitchen. She came back with glasses and a carton of eggnog. All the guys just stared at her. She just giggled at their bewildered expressions.

"Guys, calm down. It's not spiked." Then she chuckled to herself and put the contents on the table. The boys slowly approached the table with caution. They slowly examined the carton, just to make sure. Hilary and her friend just watched, as Tyson smelled the carton for alcohol. They both just burst out laughing. "Um, I think it's pretty safe guys." Amira reassured them, as they slowly poured the eggnog into the glasses, one by one.

Amira loved the sight of her new friends, having a good time and all, but then her smile started the droop. She knew that Christmas was just a few days away, but so was her flight back to Canada. She didn't want to leave her friends. She wanted to see her family, but she didn't know when she would see all these guys again.

'When will I see them again? What about Kai? He's so perfect. I think it was meant to be for us. I don't know when I will see him again. Maybe…never..' She could feel her eyes start to swell up like boiled sweets(British term…heehee and I have no clue what it means!) She quickly ran back into the kitchen to get herself a tissue. Little did she know that a certain someone was watching her and had followed her into the kitchen.

"Amira? What's wrong this time?" She turned from the sink, all watery-eyed and came face to face with Kai. She didn't want to yell at Kai right now. She didn't want to look at him, because she would be reminded of that terrible reminder of leaving him. She turned back to the sink and blew her nose.

"I'm fine Kai, go back to the others."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what wrong." His voice was stern, but not harsh in the least. He wanted to find out the answer to help, but he didn't want to frighten the girl. His comments weren't really helping the situation either.

Amira's eyes couldn't stop watering. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving, not here, not now. She didn't want to face the one she loved either, it would only result in more crying.

"Kai, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm fine."

"You're not fine dammit! I want to know what the problem is!" he screeched, making the young girl jump back in surprise. Amira felt something build up inside of her. It wasn't anger or rage. It was a hurt emotion and she just didn't understand it.

"I'M FINE!!!!!!" she screeched back, making Kai change his expression to extreme concern. She got her coat from the hook and quickly and brushed past the Russian, heading for the front door. He was about to grab for her arm, but she brushed it off, and made for a run. Kai made for a break to go after her, but Hilary stopped him at the front door.

"Kai? What just happened back there? Would you care to explain?" she asked, her voice full of concern as well. Kai looked around at the rest of his team. All faces were full of concern, except for one, Rei's. His face just looked plain angry. He looked like her could rip Kai apart if he wanted to. He quickly got up and made his way to the Russian.

"Did you do something to her Kai? If you did…"

"I didn't do anything Rei!" Just let me go to her!" he screeched, making the Chinese boy jump back. Hilary also backed off, making the doorway a clear entrance. Kai thanked them all, and rushed out the door, breaking into a fast sprint.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amira had come to a small bridge that crossed the river, not far from the dojo. She took off her coat and sat down, leaning against the wall of the railing. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob. She didn't want any of this to happen. She wanted to stay with her friends, be with Kai. She shouldn't have yelled at his like that, it wasn't in her nature anyways.

She got up, still leaning against the rails. She looked at the landscape around her. A small flurry had started, and it was a beautiful scene. All of the houses were decorated with little lights and all the trees inside of them were decorated. Then she noticed a small figure on one side of the river.

It was Kai. He didn't have a coat or anything, not that he needed one. He seemed to be frantically worried and seemed to be looking for something.

"Could he be looking for me? I don't want to leave him just yet. I want to be in his arms, just one more time." She whispered to herself, wiping away the last of her crystal tears. She noticed that Kai had spotted her and was running as fast as he could to the bridge.

He ran up the bridge and caught Amira in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Amira. I was so worried. I thought something might have happened to you." He whispered in her ears, making her shiver. She nodded and rested her head on his strong shoulders. They stood there for some time, neither of them wanted this moment to end.

"Kai? You don't have a jacket. You know that right?" She asked curiously.

"Don't need one. You're warmth and happiness is all I need." He smiled down at her as she flashed him her famous grin. "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine Kai. Now that you're here, I'm fine."

"Well that's good to hear. Do you want to go back now? The others will get worried." He whispered once more into her ear.

"Can I be in your arms for a little longer? I feel so safe that way." She whispered back, getting a small smirk from the Russian.

"Whatever you want, my love." Kai said, as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and held her once more in his arms.

The two of them stood on that bridge for quite some time. They were both happy to be with each other, and didn't have a care in the world. The stood there as snow started to fall, and the scenery started to look like a Christmas card.

Wow, that was a long chapter. It didn't take that long to write because when I get into a lot of mush, it seems to flow better. Being like Amira, I watch way too many romance movies, and the scene with Kai and Amira on the bridge is usually a common and classic scene in most movies. Did you like that chapter? Please tell me what you think in your review!!


	7. that one phone call

Reviews!!!!!!! You peeps are the absolute best there ever was!!! Yay!! I've gotten feedback that u guys want a sequel, so I decided to be nice and make one. I'm going to try and finish this story by Christmas, since it is that kind of story. Now, I'm going to write this chapter and will be dreaming of Johnny Depp…drool anyways, on with the story!!!

-That fateful phone call-

"Amira! Wake up and come downstairs!!!" Hilary nearly pulled her friend out of the bed, and she landed with a thud. Amira rubbed her head gently and focused her vision on the brunette in front of her. Hilary was practically bouncing off the walls. He friend then looked at the clock.

"5am? You woke me up at 5am? You know I am not a morning person." Amira exclaimed, rolling down her pajama pants and slowly getting to her feet. Suddenly, she had remembered that it was December 24, the day of Christmas Eve. Smiling, she followed her bounding friend down to the kitchen, trying not to wake up the guys.

As they passed the guys room, Amira stopped and peered in. She saw that everyone was tucked in nicely, except for Tyson, who was sprawled out and snoring all over the place. Then Kai caught her eye and she sighed. Had half of the blanket covering his body, but he was wearing a muscle bearing t-shirt, which sent shivers of excitement all up her spine.

'I'm so glad he's mine, all mine.' She thought as she made her way to the kitchen.

As she entered, she noticed that Hilary was by the stove, making pancakes. She was humming a familiar Christmas tune, and swinging her hips a bit. Amira walked over to the table and plunked herself down, and rested her head for a bit of a light snooze.

"So, are you and Kai an item then?" Amira head shot up like a hound as she heard this remark. She looked over and saw that Hilary had a big smirk on her face. The young Canadian started to blush at the cheeks and took a big gulp.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she shrugged, trying to act as casual as possible. At this point, Hilary had taken the seat beside her friend and was staring at her right in the face.

"Come on Amira. The way your head is in the clouds all the time? How you have always been rejecting Rei and his offers? It's kind of obvious." The staring contest between the two didn't stop for some time. Amira sat there, dumbfounded by what he friend had just said. Was she really that obvious? She didn't think she was.

"Well…"

"Come on. Do you like him or not?"

"Well…I.."

"Amira, you know you can tell me. I'm your best friend. Remember when I told you about Tyson. Now look where that's got me." She smiled as she took her friends hand and held it. Amira knew the truth would have to come out sooner or later. Why not now?

"Yeah ok. I do like him. And he likes me back." She could feel the blood rushing to her face as Hilary squeezed her hand with all her might.

"Oh my God really?!?! That is soo great!!!" Hilary locked her friend in a tight bear hug that would stop. Amira didn't mind though. She always liked it when she and Hilary shared special moments like this.

"Ahem." The two friends jerked their heads to the doorway and saw all of the guys standing there. Tyson was standing there with his arms crossed. Max and Kenny were rubbing their eyes, and Rei and Kai stood there, slightly smiling at the scene. "Well, that was an awful lot of squealing at 6am! Why did you guys have to wake us up with your stupid squealing anyways?" Tyson grumbled, still standing in the doorway as the other teens quickly sat down at the table.

"Oh Tyson, you have got to learn to control your temper." Hilary quickly got up and made her way over to the blue-haired teen. She kissed him softly on the lips and wiggled her hips a bit as she left the room. Tyson quickly followed her, leaving the friends in a bit of an awkward silence. Max was the first to break it.

"They make a cute couple don't they." All the guys stood in shock from comment. Nobody knew that he was such a romantic. Amira just smiled at this.

"Oh I agree. It seems that they are perfect for each other wouldn't you say?" She smirked and giggled to herself.

"Oh indeed. I think that they shall get married, ride into the sunset and have lots of kids!" Max stated, making Amira giggle even more. He just got odd looks from the rest of the guys though.

"Tyson? Riding off into the sunset? And having kids? Get real Maxie." Rei punched him in the arm as he said this. Amira quickly got up and finished making the breakfast that Hilary had started. She quickly unwrapped some bacon and put them in the pan to fry up. After that, she was lost in thought.

She loved what was happening to her and her friends. It was finally Christmas, she was really happy well, because of Kai basically. She had never had a real boyfriend before, and he made her feel wanted. She blushed a bit and then returned to cooking.

"Amira! Is that bacon done yet?" Rei called out to her. She nodded, putting the bacon on a plate and rushing to the hungry teens. They all ate quickly, and soon left the table. Amira took all the dishes and headed for the sink. Suddenly someone came from behind and caught her by her stomach. She knew who it was though.

"Hey Kai." She said, spinning around so that she could face him. He was still in that muscle shirt, and a pair of red boxers. Amira couldn't help but blush as she looked him over. Kai just smirked.

"Hey love." He lowered his head to kiss her softly on the lips. He knew that this was her weakness, and that it made her go weak in the knees, so he scooped her up, bridal style, and went into the living room.

"I love you so much!" Amira squealed, kissing the man she loved all over again. The both settled down on the steps of the dojo and snuggled up, nice and close. Little did they know that most of the teens were watching the action for inside, all the noses pressed against the window.

Amira and Kai didn't care though. They had each other and that was all that matters. But their moment of piece ad happiness ended when Hilary pulled the lovers away from one another.

"Hey you! You have the phone missy." She said as she pulled he friend to her feet and dragged her inside. Amira ran quickly to where the phone was and picked it up. All of her friends waited impatiently for her to be done.

Amira was happy until she picked up the phone, then her voice drooped and sounded depressed. Everyone was anxious to find out, especially Kai. Finally the auburn hair teen came out of the kitchen, a long frown on her face.

"What's wrong Amira?" Max finally squeaked in.

"That was my mom on the phone. She ordered the tickets and I'm leaving tomorrow, 2 days ahead of schedule."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

oooooo cliffie!!!! I hope you guys liked that chappie. Be good reviewers and review please!!! Cheers.


	8. trying to stop her

Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!!! You guys are the best! Yay! Cookies for everyone! I realize that some people were not pleased with how I ended the last chapter and called me a brat **–**cough- ms. Sourpuss- cough- (that's ok, I still love you!) Anyways, that is why I'm writing more chapters, and that is why I am making a sequel. Don't worry, Kai and Amira will have a happy ending!! Anyways, on to the story!

8. Trying to stop her

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What? You can't leave Amira!" Kai screeched, making the young girl jump back. By this time, everybody had gathered in front of the two, to hear what was going on.

"I'm sorry Kai. But you knew I had to leave sometime right?"

"Right."

"I just didn't realize that it would be sooner than expected." Amira sniffed, grabbing for the tissue and blowing her nose. Her eyes, by now, had become red and swollen.

"Is there any way that we can convince you to stay?" Max finally piped in, breaking the silence between the group. Hilary was the next to speak.

"I'm afraid not Maxie. I mean, this is what her mother wants, and we should respect her wishes. But Max couldn't take it. Amira had become a great friend to him, and he didn't know when they would see each other again. A single tear came down his cheek, but was quickly wiped away.

"Not to worry Max. I promise I will be back, you can count on it." Amira smiled, handing him a tissue and looking around at her greatest friends in the world. They all look mournful, but one face was missing; Kai.

Amira knew that Kai would take this badly. She knew the minute her mother had given her the news. Thinking about it, she couldn't take it either. She was ready to just run away, and just cry her heart out. She didn't want to leave, not now, not ever. She knew that she had to talk this over with Kai, but also knew that he wouldn't want to discuss it. So she grabbed her coat and went outside, claiming to "take a walk". That left all the friends dumbfounded, in the hallway. Tyson was the one, this time, to break the silence.

"She had better not leave. I mean, think of Kai."

"Think of Kai? Tyson, since when do you think about how he feels?" Rei chirped in, a suspicious look on his face.

"Well, since Amira came, he has been acting differently. I think he was so cold to us, was because he needed someone to love. He has found that person, and she's being taken away from him." He pulled Hilary close to him. "Just think how he feels."

"You're right Tyson. I think we were just being inconsiderate." Kenny admitted (what is that? The second time he has talked? lol) all of the friends nodded in agreement. Soon the friends left to blade outside, thinking that it would make Kai feel a little bit better. The only people left in the room were Tyson and Hilary. Hilary rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Well, if they get separated, let's hope that they fight their way back to each other. Now that would be truly romantic." She softly kissed him on the lips and they both walked out to join their friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max, Tyson and Kenny seemed to be the only ones who were interested in beyblading whatsoever at the moment. Hilary and Rei were lost in thought and deeply worried about their friend. Feeling he could help, Rei left to the group in search of Kai.

Rei didn't have to go far because he spotted his friend on the nearby bridge. When he approached, Kai seemed lost in thought and and just staring at the frozen river below.

"Uh, Kai?" Rei tried to reason, but got no response from the cold Russian. He pondered for a bit, and tried again. "Look, Kai, I know that you are upset about her leaving. Believe me, we will all miss her. That's not reason to give everybody the cold shoulder though."

"Is that what you think?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not just going to miss her Rei, like everybody else. A part of me will go with her. It's eating me alive, and I just can't take it."

"Whoa, man I'm sorry for bursting in like that. Do you want me to go?" Rei asked, being a little confused by his friends outburst.

"No Rei, I'm glad that I got all of that off of my chest. It's just, it's just that…"

"It's just what Kai?"

"Its just that I love her ok? I have never felt like this about anyone before. I can't let her go now? What if she never comes back? What if she finds someone new? What if she…."

"Go on Kai."

"…She forgets me…" Kai hung his head down so his face would be lost in the shadows. He had poured his whole heart out to his friend and he felt like crying. He only had one day to spend with the women that he loved so dearly, and didn't have to ruin any of it.

"Wow Kai, that's deep. Well, since you only have one day, make the best of it ok? Don't worry, and she won't forget you. Amira's not that type of person, Kai." the Chinese boy but his hand on his friend's shoulder for the slightest bit of comfort. The Russian looked up at him, all red eyed, but not a single tear was shed.

"Thanks Rei. I think we can go back now." And with that, they both walked back to the snow-covered dojo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys. Kai, Amira's by the tree, putting on the angel." Hilary greeted the two teens as they came in the front door. Kai nodded and headed in that direction.

Amira had finally dried her eyes and was putting the angel on the tree. The tree in general looked pretty spectacular. There was tons of lint everywhere and many different coloured decorations and lights hanging around the tree. She smiled at the job well done and started to make her way down the stool when she noticed who was standing at the bottom; Kai.

He looked at her with love, and sadness in his eyes. She slowly came down and there was an awkward silence between them. Amira was the first to speak.

"Kai, I didn't.." but her sentence was stopped by the fingers of the man she loved, which were placed her lips.

"Shhh. Don't speak." Se quickly agreed and closed her mouth. "Just promise me one thing."

"Alright." She hesitated, not knowing what the question was, or the statement.

"Promise me that you will never forget me when you leave tomorrow alright?" He whispered as they made their way to the hallway, not a person in sight.

"Don't worry, I will never forget you. After you, I could never fall in love with anyone else."

"Well neither could I." He whispered, placing soft kisses on her neck, making the young teen shiver with delight. After a while he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Amira questioned.

"I have something else for you. I forgot earlier and now seems like the perfect time." Kai smirked as he fished around in his pocket and held out a small velvet case. Amira took the box slowly, and opened it. Inside, was a beautiful silver chain, with an amethyst stone in the middle, with beautiful earring to match.

"Oh my God Kai. It's beautiful!!" She screeched, hugging him tightly. All Kai could do was stand there and smile.

"I knew you would love it. I knew it was your birthstone, and I thought it would be the perfect gift for the one I love."

"It's perfect Kai. Thank you so much."

"Ahem."

"What is it?"

"Mistletoe. Have to keep to traditions don't we?" both of the teens looked up to find a little bouquet of mistletoe, hanging about their heads. Amira just smirked at her perfect boyfriend.

"Right, that we must." She slowly snaked her arms around Kai neck and lifted her head to meet his. He held the back of her head and tilted it back. Next, he placed his lips on her and kissed her passionately.

Hey guys! What did you think of that chapter? I hope you liked that it ended on a happier note. Well, since it's close to Christmas, I will have to end this story soon, but beginning in the new years, in comes the sequel to this wonderful story. Please review!


	9. FINAL GOOBYE

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! I think I will end this story with this chapter, so it will be a long one. Thanks for all that said it was sad, it was intended to be that way lol. Anyways, onto the story and please review, for the last time, until the sequel comes!

--Their final goodbyes—

It was a beautiful Christmas Eve for all of the teens. Because Amira would be leaving the next day, they had decided to have the feast a day early. Since Max had gotten homesick for a little while, they all decided to have an American style feast. They had the delicious turkey, and had mashed potatoes, with all of the vegetables as well.

"Wow, this stuff is really good." Max squealed. "Just like home."

"Well I'm glad you like it Max. We have these types of feasts at home too." Amira smiled, passing the mashed potatoes, to a very hungry Tyson.

"I love the asparagus." Rei exclaimed, stuffing several into his mouth at once. Amira smiled at this and continued to eat. All of her friends were enjoying this North American Christmas feast, which made her very happy.

"I cannot wait to open presents! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Hilary jumped out of her seat, not being able to contain her excitement. Her friends stared at her wide-eyed, but were all grinning in the end. After a while Hilary sat back down. "Pass the eggnog?"

Everyone, fidgeted for a little bit, but Kai passed the eggnog to the excited brunette with a smirk.

"Wow Kai, I don't think I have ever seen you smirk like that." Tyson squeaked from the end of the table, a big grin on his face. "What's going on anyways?" Both Kai and Amira blushed furiously, but all the teens burst out laughing to ease the tension.

All of the teens were very full after the meal, so they had decided to go to sleep early, so they could open their presents as soon as they would wake up. As they were leaving the dining room, Kai caught Amira by the arm to stop her.

"Kai? What.." her sentence was broken as she found herself in a tight hug with the young Russian. She hugged back as tight as she could, and sighed.

"Amira, you mean so much to me. I have finally found someone whom I can love, and now you leave."

"I know Kai, it was never meant to be this way. I'm sorry." She looked up, only to find Kai staring at her. When she looked in the mirror, she found that she was all red in the face, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You don't need to cry for me. You have brought so much happiness into my life. I just don't know what I would do without you." He slowly hugged her tightly, one last time. After a while, he placed his lips on hers and went in for a passionate kiss. After a while, he stopped once again. "Don't ever forget me."

"I will never forget you. I swear to never love anyone else. Only you."

"But you know that it will never work. Long distant relationships never do. I will allow you to date, but promise to never forget me." He let her head rest on his chest before he continued. "I have something else for you."

He brought out from his pocket, another velvet case. This time, it was slightly smaller. Amira gasped in surprise.

"Kai, you already gave me such a nice necklace and earrings. What is it now?"

"Just a little something to remind you of me." As he opened the case, there was a ring in the middle, with the stone that was exactly the colour of Kai's hair. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Kai! I love it. Thank you." She quickly hugged him again, this time not letting him go.

"It's just a little token of our love. Just don't forget alright?"

"I'll never forget, not ever." And with that, their love was sealed with a kiss goodnight, as the two, left for their separate beds.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amira woke with a start, and too early than expected; 5am. She groaned as she quickly got up, trying not to wake Hilary. She tiptoed slowly out of the room, in search of any clothes that she might have left lying around. She found nothing, so she returned to her room, to find her suitcase. She fished through it, found all the jewellery that Kai had given her, and put it on. She slowly walked to the front door.

She picked up the phone, and called the Taxi service.

"Hello?" the man on the other line answered.

"Hi. I'm-I'm here to call for a taxi. To-to dive me to the airport please." She choked on the words she was saying. She had no clue why, but when she mentioned leaving, or the airport, her eyes would swell up, and she would start crying. She didn't want the man to worry about her though.

"Is everything alright?" the man asked, full of concern for her.

"Yes, I'm fine now, thank you." At least she didn't choke on those words.

"What time would you like to have the taxi come pick you up miss?"

"As soon as possible, please."

"Alright, if I can just have your address." Amira quickly gave him the directions and waiting for a reply. Finally he said, "Well, we will be there shortly to pick you up. Merry Christmas, miss."

"Yeah, sure, Merry Christmas." And with that, she slammed the phone done. She looked around, hoping that no one had heard the slam of the phone. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor beside the door. She rested her head in her palms and sobbed a bit. She noticed that there was a little notepad and a pencil by the door. She quickly grabbed it, and scribbled a note. It read:

_Dear Kai, _

_I'm so sorry that I have left without saying a proper goodbye, and it pains me for doing it. But I couldn't stand leaving everyone, when they would be all awake. I_

_would just completely lose it, and have a meltdown. It would break my heart to see you in our final moments together, so I think this way would be best instead. That ring you gave me, I swear to never take it off. When I finish high school, I swear I will come back for you. We can call, or write letters, or whatever you want. I want you to know that this departure completely breaks my heart and that I would never love another, only you Kai. Best wishes to you in the future. _

_Your love, _

_Amira xoxoxoxoxox_

With the letter, Amira made her way over to the guy's bedroom. She crept in, and made her way over to her love's bed. He was still there, sleeping soundly. She sighed, and pressed the letter onto his chest. He didn't move, Amira was thankful for this. She noticed that she was crying again, because a single tear had dropped onto his tanned, muscled arms. She leant down, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Kai stirred a bit, but wasn't woken up by this gesture. Amira got to her feet and quickly left the room, in search of a tissue.

Time seemed to go by really slowly after that moment. Amira found herself sitting by the front door, suitcase in hand, waiting anxiously for the taxi to arrive. She wanted it to come faster, so she wouldn't have to wait around for her friends to wake up. She didn't want to have another tear-jerking moment with them all. She wanted them all to wake up, and find her gone.

Finally, the taxi had arrived, and honked once to get the young girl's attention. She quickly got up, and opened the door as quietly as she could. She slowly walked down the front steps, eyeing the man that got out of the taxi, to help her with her luggage.

"You're Amira right? You're here to be driven to airport?" the man asked in a gruff voice, shivering quite a bit.

"Yes-yes I am." She replied, handing the suitcase to the man, who made his way to the trunk of the taxi.

"AMIRA!" she quickly turned around to see Kai, standing on the front steps, in a muscle shirt, his boxers and of course, socks.

"Kai…" Amira whispered, with a dazed look on her face. Why did he have to wake up? Why now? Next thing she knew, Kai had run across from the steps, over the snow, and was now hugging her tightly.

"I realized one thing." He said briskly.

"What?" Amira muffled, considering she was kind of squished at the moment.

"I realized, that I don't want to lose you. Please don't go Amira. You're tearing me up inside." He hugged her tighter, so that she couldn't breathe.

Amira was stunned. Now the waterworks had come. Come to think of it, they were both in tears, but didn't notice it. The man with the taxi broke the connection.

"Miss? I have a tight schedule and I can't have any delays." He said briskly, waiting by the door of the car.

"Just one more minute." She begged, and then turned back to the love of her life. "Kai, I'm sorry, but I have to go back. I promise I will come back for you. I promise Kai." She pulled away, still holding his hand. He wouldn't let go though, no matter how had the young girl tried to lose his grip. "Did you get my note?"

"I did." He said sadly, still not letting go. With one thrust, he pulled the young girl against his chest and place one gigantic passionate kiss on her lips, hopefully not for the last time. "I will miss you so much, my love."

"I know." And with that, he finally let go of her hand, and she walked over to the taxi. She turned around, and saw him staring at her, right in the eyes. Those eyes of his were full of so much sadness, yet there was hope. Amira smiled as she got into the car and rolled down the window. Kai quickly ran up to her.

"Never forget." He said, for the last time placing a kiss on her lips.

"Never will I forget what we have." With that, she rolled up the window and placed her hand on the window, Kai doing the same. He finally let go when the car started to move. Amira looked back, all teared up, as the car moved along, leaving Kai in the dust, but hopefully not forever.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope you guys loved that story to death, because I had sooo much fun writing it. Well that's the official end, and it's pretty sad. But if enough of you guys review and want it, I shall make a sequel for them to have a happy ending. If they don't have one, I will not be a happy camper. If I do decide to write more, look for the start of the sequel in the New Year! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!

Andra


End file.
